Bleach Dream Craziness
by xxcRaZy ReD SpIdErxx
Summary: this is a fanfiction is a dream I had about being in bleach just with a few adjustments plz read and review and if you don't like it after the first chapter then don't read the rest I don't mind so on with the story! XD


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH IT GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER

THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT IM WRITING A BLEACH FANFICTION SO BE GENTLE IN THE COMMENTS

THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY BASED ON A DREAM I HAD JUST A LITTLE BIT TWEEKED SO THAT ITS FILLED WITH MADDNESS BUT STILL MAKES SENSE BY THE WAY THE GIRL NAMED ACANTHA IS ME IN THE DREAM AND IT STARTS OFF FROM MY POINT OF VIEW

OK ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

~IN TX,USA JULY 19TH*~

"Ok I think that's the last of the ingredients I need for the incantation to work properly...Kyoki its time to chant this incantation you should get inside me just in case something goes wrong." I said to the fox kit beside me she nodded understandingly then jumped on my chest fusing herself into me.

"Yosh*! Let's get started

私の人々 の力で

星を呼び出す

私の精神の本質にあなたの自己を開く

女神の力によって私にあなたの自己を開く

私を守るために戦うことができるようにあなたの力を貸す

女神の名前私にこの能力を与えるし、私の運命に私を導く!"

There was a flash of red light that engulfed me and I just blacked out...

* * *

~IN THE SOUL SOCIETY JUST BEFORE~

"Ok Now that all captains and lutenients are present time to start the meetin-" one of the lower ranked soul reapers came in...

"My deepest apologies head captain for interrupting but we have a bit of a problem a strange young girl just suddenly crashed into one of the squad 6 training rooms and is unconscious at the moment but as soon as we got a few feet from her a strange barrier threw us back...the strange thing is that she has an unusual spirit energy that we thought you should know about..." he explained in a hurried fashion...

"You are excused young one but I would like to see this girl take us to her...Everyone follow me we are going to go see what is going on I mean its not everyday we have someone crash into the soul society don't you think?" the head captain said with a slight smile.

~AFTER ABOUT 8 MINUTES OF WALKING~

"Here you are head captain..."

After entering the wrecked training room they saw a girl surrounded by a purple blue and silver barrier...the strange girl moaned as her eyes fluttered open they were an mysterious mixture of mainly blue and silver with flecks of red green and dark purple. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Ugh what hit me...a truck? Damn that hurts..." she muttered as she put a hand to her forehead...Head Captain cleared his throat and she looked up at the source of sound...

"Huh? Oh my bad who are you and where am I exactly because I'm definitely not in Texas...?" the girl said a bit confused as she stood to her feet and with a wave she made the barrier disappear so everyone could see her better. Once again eyes went wide as the captains and lutenients saw what she was wearing...she wore a dark purple bikini top that revealed her stomach with short black jean shorts and a dark cloak with a hood and black combat boots...her hair was a dark brown almost black that went past her knees she was slim with good curves and C-cup breasts.

"Um hello if you're just gonna stare at me then I guess I'll just leave..." that caught their attention.

The first to recover was Byakuya...he then cleared his throat bringing the others out of their stupor...

"Ok are y'all over what I'm wearing now?" she said with a smirk.

"Yes most of us are now to answer your 2 questions you are in the Soul Society and I am Byakuya Kuchiki Squad 6 Captain..."

"Hey the name is Acantha Arachne Asclene."

"_Hey don't forget me mistress!" _a voice said out seemingly out of nowhere

"Ah I would never forget you Kyoki! You're my little fluffy buddy! Now come out so these people don't think I'm anymore than they already thought!"

Suddenly a bright light erupted from her chest...when the light died down there was a small fox kit sitting on her shoulder.

"Hi I'm Kyoki Asclene and my mistress here's familiar..." The fox kit said with a little grin.

* * *

OK I'M GONNA STOP THERE SRRY IF THIS BUGS THE CRAP OUT OF YOU THAT ITS A CLIFFY

TRANSLATIONS

Yosh- alright

(*) July 19th is my birthday


End file.
